Greatest Fan
by pepperlandgrl
Summary: Ex Wrestler CM Punk is loving retirement and is glad to be away from the WWE but the one thing that still bothers him is the fans still wanting him to go back to that retched company. But one young fan is going to show him that not all fans equal to his image of them.


Hey! Back with another fan fic though this one is not a story but a one shot and no it is not a romance. This one is just fun, fluffy, humorous, and a little sad. But other than that on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"And its one, two, three strikes you're out at the old ball game! Alright! Let's get some runs!" Phil Brooks screams, a smile firmly plastered on his face.

"Alright, we're going to cut to a break now but there is plenty game left so don't go away!" Cubs' broadcaster Len Kasper announces into the microphone to the radio as they go to commercial. "Well that was great Punk. Thanks again for doing the stretch." He says while shaking Phil's hand.

"Hey, no problem, man. I love to do this!" Phil answers back. They say their goodbyes and Phil heads out of the announcers booth.

Yeah being retired from being CM Punk and working in the WWE was great. Though he sometimes missed the trill and electricity shooting him when he wrestled, he sure as hell didn't miss the WWE and the stupid as fuck ways McMahon ran the company. Besides doing things like this and being married made leaving seem so much better.

As he walked down the hall he saw his recently wed wife leaning against a wall on her phone. He smiled and walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead just as she looked up to see him do it. He leaned back and they both smiled at each other. Oh and yeah being married to AJ Lee also helped him stick it to Vince that he still had some sort of grip on the WWE Universe.

"So you done? Can we go back to watching the game?" she said playfully sounding impatient.

"Sure. Yeah, though there might be fans waiting outside just so you know." He told her frowning a bit at the thought of them maybe asking him why he left and won't come back to WWE.

Seeing the frown on her husband's face she smiled and rubbed his shoulders a bit. "Don't worry about that question. If they ask you just tell them what you all ways tell them and they'll leave. All you have to do is sign some autographs and take some pictures. Cool?"

"Yeah, alright." He said as they walked towards the door. It wasn't that he hated seeing his fans anymore, he _was_ famous, and the thing that bothered him was that they always asked the same question though he had already answered it in countless interviews.

When they both stepped through the door, people who looked like they had been waiting there for a while, began to crowd around him saying his wrestling name and asking for autographs and pictures. He smiled, grateful no one had asked him his one hated question, and began to sign the slips of paper handed to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw AJ walk away from the crowd and a few steps down the ramp to wait until he finished. He sent her a smile which she returned and he continued signing.

He had finally finished singing his last slip of paper and had begun walking towards AJ when he stopped. There talking to AJ was a little girl, who looked no older than 9 and her father, the little girl looking like she was going to explode from happiness. He walked up to AJ and the girl stopped talking and looked up at him her eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey April, who you talkin' to?" Punk asked smiling, the little girl speechless.

"Oh this? This is Julia. She says she's a fan of ours." AJ said smiling, full of happiness at the site of the girl.

"Oh really? Well does she want an autograph or a picture? I'd be happy to give it to her." He says smiling at the girl who blushes smiles shyly.

"Come on honey, he asked you a question." Her father tells his daughter chuckling. " Sorry I don't why stopped talking so suddenly. She was talking just fine before."

"Oh its fine I bet she's just shy. Phil here can be intimidating sometimes." AJ says giggling.

"Here." Punk says handing the girl an extra piece of paper left over from all the sign he had done and signed the piece when he gave it to the girl. The girl's eyes lit up as if fireworks had exploded in her.

Having finally found her voice the girl squealed in excitement and hugged Punk, gushing with adoration. " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the girl said as she stepped back, her face red with embarrassment. " I hope you don't find this weird or anything but you _way_ more good looking in real life than on TV or in your pictures!" the young girl tells him.

Punk and AJ look at each other and begin laughing. "Well," Punk begins, "Thank you. I am very flattered by that." He says.

The girl smiles and quietly says to him "Um… I was …um… wondering if I could get a picture with you and AJ also?" she asks.

Punk and AJ both smile. "Of course you can sweetheart." AJ says. The father then takes out his phone once Punk and AJ are standing on each side of the girl, he takes the picture and they step away from the girl.

"Thank you so much, the both of you, my daughter loves you two." The father tells them grateful.

"No problem, man. Well we gotta get back to our seats and watch the game. It was very nice talking to you two." Punk says to them as he puts hand on AJ's waist and they begin to walk away when the y hear the girl say "Wait! Can I please tell you something really fast?"

They stop and turn around. "Sure. What is it." Punk asks the girl.

"Well…um…" the girl says while blushing, "I guess I just wanted you know I appreciate everything you've done for us fans. Also it's okay if you chose to never come back to the WWE, you don't need it, and if it's your decision then it's alright. You're one of my idols. I wanna be straight edge just like you." The girl finishes.

Punk stares at the girl, eyes wide while AJ stared at him for a reaction.

"Wow. Um… thank you I really appreciate you saying something like that. And it's really great that you want to be straight edge." is all that came out of Punk's mouth for he was absolutely shocked and thrown off by what the girl had said.

The girl smiles and grabs her father's hand and runs off, pulling her father with her.

* * *

When Punk and AJ reach their seats Punk sat down and sighed causing AJ to look over at him.

"Hey are you okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I still can't believe that that little girl told me that. She's the type of fan I would have expected to actually _want_ me to come back to wrestling, not be okay with me being gone." Punk says to his wife.

AJ smiles. "Phil of course she wants you to come back. She told me so." At this Punk's head quickly turns to her confused. AJ laughs and continues. "She said she wishes you would come back but wouldn't want you back if they forced you. She wants it to be your decision. She loves and adores you Phil."

AJ finishes and Punk stares down at his shoes, a smile growing on his face. "Huh." He says more to himself than to AJ.

"What?" AJ asks him confused.

"Well I guess it's nice to know now that not all of my fans are crazy psycho stalkers who like to camp outside of my apartment just to see me throw out the trash." He says and they both laugh. "I'm sure there are probably more fans out there like her and I guess I should just try to focus on knowing that they actually _do_ agree with some of my decisions, even if some other people may find them greedy and selfish."

He then leans back to watch his much loved Chicago Cubs and AJ leans on his shoulder smiling happily, knowing he was as content as she was.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one shot I did. I know maybe most of you don't really like AJ but the day I met her and Punk I was blown away actually by how nice she and Punk were. Punk was really laid back and cool, always smiling and AJ acted as if she knew us all her life. She was really sweet and cool and I can now see why Punk chose to marry her. She is nothing like the character the WWE gives her and how she may act on television is completely different from how she acted when I met her. I wrote her in this exactly how I saw her and how I think her and Punk would have acted if a young fan like Julia would have met them. It's also based a little on what happened when I was there (except for the part when they start talking to Julia and I of course was by myself). People swarmed around Punk and barley paid any attention to AJ. I was probably one of the only people who actually went up to her and said hi, which surprised me knowing she was Divas champion at the time. But she of course waved it off and happily sighed my jersey and took a pic with me. But any way I should probably stop rambling.

I really hope you enjoyed this one shot and some r&r will be gratefully accepted. Other than that thanks and until next time! Bye!


End file.
